mawvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nadchodzi sztorm
"Nadchodzi sztorm" to pierwszy odcinek Survivor: Kenya. Dzień 1 Kamera ukazuje Krajobraz Kenii. Następnie przybliża na Jeffa Probsta znajdującego się na łodzi motorowej. Kamera nakierowuje na dwie łodzie, gdzie znajduje się po 10 uczestników. Następnie przybliża na twarz dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny w szortach, który uśmiecha się pod nosem. Kamera pokazuje młodą kobietę o krótkich włosach w okularach. Ma na sobie fioletową koszulę. Wydaje się trochę zestresowana. Kamera pokazuje czarnoskórego, dość drobnego, ale umięśnionego mężczyznę w niebieskiej bluzie z kapturem bez koszulki. Kamera pokazuje kobietę o krótkich różowych włosach z kolczykami oraz tatuażem na twarzy, która spogląda na ocean. Kamera pokazuje kobietę w niebieskim topie o rudych włosach, która bawi się nimi i udaje niedostępną. Kiedy inni posyłają jej uśmiechy, ona nie reaguje. Po konfie Sherry, łodzie przypływają na brzeg, a dwadzieścia uczestników udaje się na plażę, gdzie już czeka na nich Jeff Probst. Wszyscy rozbitkowie stoją na macie, gdzie zostali przydzieleni już na dwa losowe plemiona. Jeff: Witajcie w Survivor: Kenya! Uczestnicy biją brawo. Jeff: (wskazuje) Ty z przodu, mężczyzna z długimi włosami. Jak masz na imię? Levi: Jestem Levi, Jeffrey. Dobrze w końcu cię zobaczyć! Jeff: Jak podekscytowany jesteś, że gra właśnie się zaczęła? Levi: Jestem bardzo podekscytowany! Od dziecka oglądałem Survivor z rodziną, więc jest to dla mnie coś wyjątkowego. Zamierzam dobrze się bawić. Jeff: Łysy mężczyzna w kurtce. Jak masz na imię? Casper: Jestem Casper. Jeff: Casper, co sądzisz o swoim plemieniu? Jakie wrażenie na tobie wywarło? Casper: Świetne! Moje plemię wygląda na bardzo silne. Myślę, że nie mogłem trafić lepiej. Jeff: Blondynka w kucyku z niebieską bluzką. Jak się nazywasz? Alana: Hej Jeff. Jestem Alana. Jeff: Alana, jakie wrażenie wywarli na tobie pozostali? Jak myślisz, czy już każdy ma o kimś jakąś opinię? Alana: Dopiero wyszliśmy z łodzi. Nie mogliśmy się porozumiewać między sobą, więc pozostał tylko kontakt wzrokowy, ale tak, myślę, że niektórzy już wyrobili sobie zdanie o innych. Dlatego ja starałam ciągle się uśmiechać. (śmieje się) Jeff: Mężczyzna w garniturze! Jak myślisz, dlaczego zadaję te wszystkie pytania? Lucas: Bo chcesz nas poznać! (śmieje się) Myślę, że zaraz miejsce może mieć jakiś twist. Obym się mylił... (śmieje się) Jeff: Nie mylisz się! Przed wami teraz bardzo trudna decyzja. Musicie wybrać jednego lidera ze swojego plemienia. Plemiona naradzają się. Po krótkiej dyskusji Maboko wybierają Jina, a Chale Briana. Jeff: Kapitanowie drużyn! Teraz musicie wybrać osobę ze swojego plemienia, którą uważacie za najsłabszą. Uważajcie jednak, bo będzie miało to poważne konsekwencje. Osoba, która zostanie wyznaczona opuści teraz wyspę. Macie tylko chwilę na decyzję. Wszyscy są w szoku. Posyłają sobie spojrzenia pełne przerażenia. Niektórzy patrzą wymownym wzrokiem na liderów, jakby chcieli, żeby ich uratowano. Jeff: Jin, kogo wybierasz? Jin: To bardzo trudna decyzja. Przykro mi, że to ja zniszczę teraz kogoś marzenie, ale AJ, wybacz mi, wybieram ciebie. Przybliżenie na AJ, która wygląda na zawiedzioną. Za poleceniem Jeffa podchodzi do niego. Jin: AJ, tak mi przykro. AJ tylko głęboko wzdycha. AJ: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie mogę w to, do cholery, uwierzyć... Jeff: Brian, czas na twoją decyzję. Brian: Chcę utrzymać plemię silne, dlatego wybieram Ernestę. Wybacz. Zbliżenie na zszokowaną Ernestę. Wściekła podchodzi do Jeffa i AJ patrząc morderczym wzrokiem na Briana. Ernesta: Pieprz się, Brian Zimmerman! Myślisz, że nie wiem kim jesteś? Jesteś znanym futbolistą! Na co ci te pieniądze? Pieprz się dupku! Jeff: Jak zapewne wiecie, w Survivor zawsze jest jakiś twist. AJ, Ernesta - to, że opuszczacie wyspę nie znaczy, że opuszczacie grę. Udacie się teraz na Exile Island. Wszyscy są w szoku. AJ i Ernesta uśmiechają się do siebie. Jeff: Spędzicie tam cały dzień i będzie na was czekać kolejna ważna decyzja. Nie macie tam ognia i o wszystko zawalczyć będziecie musiały same. Po AJ i Ernestę płynie łódka, którą odpływają. Jeff: To tyle na dziś. Macie mapy i możecie udać się do obozów. Jeff rzuca kapitanom mapy. Uczestnicy rozchodzą się. Chale Uczestnicy docierają do obozów. Mężczyźni od razu biorą się za budowę szałasu. Brian zdaje się przejmować inicjatywę. Podczas robienia szałasu panowie poznają się. Colby: Wiedziałem, że jesteś futbolistą! Jestem twoim fanem! Brian: Dzięki brachu. Doceniam to. A jak z tobą? Czym się zajmujesz? Colby: Mam 22 lata i studiuję biznes. Erin i Jessica idą tymczasem po drewno. Poznają się. Erin: Jestem Erin, aktualnie studiuję. Jessica: Mhmm, to bardzo interesujące. A co takiego studiujesz? Erin: Sztukę! Uwielbiam sztukę. Jessica: Ciekawe, naprawdę... Ja nie lubię, więc chyba się nie dogadamy. Erin: No trudno, na pewno znajdziemy jakiś inny temat z którym mamy więcej wspólnego. A ty czym się zajmujesz? Jessica: Jestem modelką. Erin: Wow, to fantastycznie! Polubiłam cię od razu. Musimy trzymać się razem. Jessica: Wiesz co, nie chciałabym nawiązywać sojuszów tak szybko. Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczne. Pomyślimy co będzie jak przegramy immunitet. Erin: Co sądzisz o innych? Jessica: Nie chcę rzucać żadnymi imionami. Za wcześnie jest na to. Erin: Zapytałam tylko ogólnie. Nie chodzi mi o eliminację. Chciałabym, żebyśmy w takim składzie doszli do merge. (śmieje się) Jessica: Fajnie. Doceniam twój optymizm. Wracajmy już zanim zrobi się ciemno. Kobiety są już w obozie w towarzystwie wszystkich. Kiedy Erin na chwilę odchodzi, Jessica przystępuje do ataku. Jessica: Erin wydaje się dziwna. Colby: Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Jessica: To dopiero pierwszy dzień, a ona już pytała mnie o sojusz. Nie zgodziłam się. Nie jestem głupia. Niech wraca do swojej akademii sztuk pięknych i tam może sobie być piękną. Alana: Wow. Gra się zaczyna. Brian: Jeśli się nie uspokoi to trzeba będzie się jej pozbyć. Jessica: Dokładnie to samo pomyślałam! Poza tym od razu widać, że ona jest z nas najsłabsza. Dziewczyna za dużo kombinuje zamiast się zrelaksować. Alana idzie pogadać z Erin. Alana: Od razu cię polubiłam. Erin: Ja tak samo! Bije od ciebie mega pozytywna energia. Alana: Musimy opiekować się sobą nawzajem i się chronić. Co ty na to? Erin: Oczywiście jestem na tak. Girl power! Alana: Musisz być ostrożna, bo niektórzy już rzucają twoim imieniem. Erin jest w szoku. Erin: Co?! To dopiero dzień pierwszy! Kto tak powiedział? Alana: Jessica twierdzi, że chciałaś z nią sojusz i że jesteś najsłabsza. Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki ona się o tobie wypowiada. Nie zajdzie daleko z taką postawą. Erin: Co?! Mówiłam, że ją polubiłam. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ona mnie targetuje. Alana: Spokojnie, ja chciałabym grać z tobą. Jessica sama kopie swój grób. Niech robi to dalej. Erin: Masz rację. Musimy otworzyć innym oczy na to jaka ona jest. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ona jest tak wredna wobec mnie! Alana: Wydaje mi się, że ma kompleksy i dlatego tak bardzo chce się ciebie pozbyć. Nie podobają mi się jej ataki personalne na twoją osobę. Kyle i Levi rozmawiają. Kyle otwiera się przed mężczyzną i opowiada mu historię swojego dzieciństwa. Levi: To bardzo wzruszająca historia. Wspaniałe, że wyszedłeś z tego cało! Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem. Kyle: Dzięki, wiele dla mnie to znaczy. My, bracia, musimy wspierać się nawzajem. Na razie tylko tobie opowiedziałem tę historię i czuję się od razu lepiej. Levi: Jasne. Podziwiam cię. Powinieneś napisać własną książkę. (śmieje się) Levi i Kyle pracują w obozie oraz rozmawiają. Zbliżają się do siebie. Maboko Natalie i Cora próbują rozpalić ogień. W pracy nad szałasem królują Jay i Casper. Najmniej robi Kieran. Monica: Kieran, wszyscy coś robimy! Może ruszyłbyś swoje pośladki i nam pomógł? Natalie: Monica, nie wdawaj się w kłótnię. Nie warto. Monica: To nie jest żadna kłótnia. Ja po prostu mówię mu co powinien zrobić. Pracuję jako nauczycielka i umiem stawiać ludzi do pionu. Moim zdaniem powinieneś podnieść tyłek i nam pomóc. Takie jest moje zdanie, zrobisz co będziesz chciał. Kieran: Strasznie mi gorąco. Zaraz wam pomogę. Moim zdaniem pracujecie za dużo. Powinniście zostawić siły na zadania, które są najważniejsze. Monica parska śmiechem. Monica: Słucham?! Słyszeliście go? Kieran, wybacz, ale musimy mieć szałas. Jeśli nie będziemy go mieli to nie będziemy mieli gdzie spać! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?! Kieran: Wyluzuj. Przecież pomogę wam w szałasie. Nie musicie się tak przemęczać, bo potem przegramy zadanie. Musicie wyluzować. Jin: Kieran, faktycznie mógłbyś nam pomóc stary. Monica dobrze mówi. Kieran: Spoko. Położyłem się tylko na chwilę. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Musimy mieć siły na zadania. Monica: Dobra Kieran, nie dyskutuj ze mną! Twoja postawa jest lekceważąca, bo my wszyscy coś robimy i ty nagle postanowiłeś się położyć. Każdy powinien dać coś od siebie. Dlaczego ty starasz się mniej? Kieran: Wcale mniej się nie staram. Tłumaczyłem ci już! Monica: Dobra, nie chcę się kłócić. Powiedziałam co myślę i zrobisz z tym co będziesz chciał. Monica i Natalie idą po wodę. Kobieta skarży im się na zachowanie Kierana. Monica: Ile on ma lat? Mam dość jego zachowania. Natalie: Doskonale cię rozumiem. Też jestem mamą. Powinnyśmy trzymać się razem. Monica: Wiem, że to dopiero dzień pierwszy, ale ja już chciałabym się go pozbyć. Jay i Jin również zbliżają się do siebie. Rozmawiają o AJ. Jin: To była trudna decyzja. Wiem, że kiedy wróci to będzie chciała zemsty. To może zepsuć całą moją grę. Jay: Nie przejmuj się. Jesteś z nami od dnia pierwszego. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby inni słuchali co AJ ma do powiedzenia, bo widzą jak ciężko pracujesz. Jin: Dzięki bracie! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie na mnie tak zła. Musiałem kogoś wybrać. Jay: Ona musi zrozumieć, że musiałeś wybrać kogoś nawet jej nie znając. To mógł być ktokolwiek. Po pewnym czasie Jay próbuje rozpalić ogień. Po kilku próbach w końcu mu się to udaje. Wszyscy są zachwyceni. Monica: Mamy ogień już dnia pierwszego?! Jesteś cudowny! Jak to zrobiłeś? Jestem pewna, że Chale tego nie dokonali. Jin: Jesteś mistrzem stary! Natalie: Hurra! Niech żyje Jay! Niech żyje Maboko, a Chale... kij im w oko! Casper: Dobra robota. Exile Island AJ i Ernesta docierają na exile. Kobiety witają się ze sobą i przytulają. Obie są wkurzone na liderów. AJ: Jestem najsłabsza?! Ja im pokażę! Ernesta: Dokładnie dziewczyno! Pożałują, że z nami zadarły. Śmieszni są. Nastaje wieczór i robi się bardzo zimno, a w dodatku pada deszcz. AJ i Ernesta przytulają się do siebie trzęsąc się z zimna oraz próbując rozpalić ogień. W końcu kobietom udaje się rozpalić ogień. Uradowane z emocji zaczynają tańczyć. W tle zaczyna grać bohaterska muzyczka. Ernesta: Gdyby to widzieli, pożałowaliby, że uznali nas za najsłabsze! AJ: Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się dojść razem do swapu. Ernesta: Mi też. I to bardzo. Musimy ze sobą współpracować. Szkoda, że jesteśmy w innych plemionach. AJ i Ernesta znalazły wskazówkę do HII, którego postanowiły poszukać. Kobietom po dość długich poszukiwaniach udaje znaleźć się HII. Obie nie kryją zadowolenia. Czytając jednak okazuje się, że nie jest to HII dla nich. Muszą podarować go komuś. Ernesta: To są jakieś jaja?! Ja chcę to HII! AJ: Kogo wybieramy? Ernesta: Nie wiem. Z twojego czy mojego plemienia? Pieprzyć to! A tyle się naszukałyśmy. AJ: Może być z mojego? Dałabym to HII Casperowi. Myślę, że mogłabym się z nim dogadać. Ernesta: Ok, rób co chcesz. Dla mnie to nawet lepiej, bo mam teraz w dupie swoich współplemieńców! W życiu nie dałabym im HII, już wolałabym odpaść, ale z dumą! Dzień 2 Maboko AJ wraca do obozu. Wszyscy ją witają gorącymi uściskami. Po chwili jak każdy zaczął zajmować się czymś innym kobieta odchodzi na bok z Casperem. AJ: Wiem, że masz HII. Wiem, bo sama ci je podarowałam. Znalazłam je na exile, ale nic nikomu nie mów. Postanowiłam, że dam je właśnie tobie. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy grać razem. Podekscytowani AJ i Casper ściskają się. Casper: O kurczę! No pewnie. Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Dokonałaś słusznego wyboru. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żebyś stąd nie odpadła. AJ: Działo się coś kiedy mnie tu nie było? Casper: Przez ten jeden dzień mieliśmy trochę sprzeczek. Monica i Kieran bardzo się nie lubią, więc myślę, że jesteś bezpieczna. AJ: Może to zabrzmi źle, ale to wspaniałe wiadomości! (śmieje się) Casper rozmawia z Kieranem. Casper: Co sądzisz o AJ? Kieran: Dopiero niedawno wróciła, ale wydaje się spoko. Przynajmniej nie zrzędzi jak te stare prukwy Monica i Natalie. Casper: A co powiedziałbyś na stworzenie sojuszu z nią? Moglibyśmy się wtedy pozbyć Natalie lub Monici. Kieran: To świetny pomysł, wchodzę w to! Jin, Jay, Natalie, Sherry i Monica idą pogadać. Postanawiają założyć sojusz. Monica: Świetnie, że trzymamy się razem. Kieran musi stąd odejść. Zachowuje się jak pajac. Jin: Myślę, że powinniśmy pozbyć się AJ. Ona jest na mnie cięta, że wybrałem ją na najsłabsze ogniwo. Nie powie mi tego, ale wiem o tym. Monica: Nie kieruj się własnymi uprzedzeniami! Musimy myśleć strategicznie, a Kieran jest najlepszym wyborem. Jay: Nie moglibyśmy po prostu wywalić Samuela? On jest najstarszy w naszym plemieniu i nie wydaje mi się, żeby cokolwiek pomógł nam w zadaniach, a Kieran na pewno nam się przyda. Monica przewraca oczami. Jin: Poczekajmy na zadanie, a wtedy ustalimy. Na razie nie musimy się o to martwić. Wierzę, że wygramy. Monica podchodzi do samotnie rąbiącego drewno Samuela. Mówi mu, że powinien być ostrożny i poprawić swoją grę. Monica: Samuel, wiesz, że bardzo cię lubię. Oboje jesteśmy najstarsi, dlatego powinniśmy opiekować się sobą nawzajem. Chcę, żebyś trochę poprawił swój social, bo inaczej ludzie mogą cię targetować. Samuel: Kto mnie targetuje? Monica: Nie powiedziałam, że ktoś cię targetuje, ale spędzasz mało czasu z innymi. Troszczę się o ciebie i nie chciałabym, żebyś w wypadku rady odpadł. Wiem, że nie pasujesz do tych dzieciaków, ale chociaż spróbuj. Samuel: Ok. Postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy. Tymczasem AJ zaprasza do sojuszu ona, Kieran i Casper Corę z którą zaczęła się dogadywać. Cora: Nigdy nie oglądałam Survivora i to jest takie dziwne. W ogóle nie znam się na strategii. AJ: Ja widziałam kilka sezonów i chcę ci powiedzieć, że to zazwyczaj dziwacy wygrywają tę grę. Możemy pokonać ładnych ludzi. Jesteśmy ponad ich. Cora: Sojusz outsiderów? Brzmi super. Podoba mi się to! Chale Ernesta wraca z exile i od razu robi wojnę współplemieńcom. Ernesta: Brian, co to miało do cholery znaczyć?! Uważasz mnie za najsłabszą? To chcę zadać wam jedno pytanie. Czy udało wam się rozpalić ogień? Lucas: Nie... Ernesta: Ha! No właśnie! To ci dopiero! A ja wam powiem, że mi się to udało. Same z AJ rozpaliłyśmy ogień, a wam w 9 osób nie udało się tego dokonać. Teraz widzicie jaka słaba jestem! Brian: Musiałem kogoś wybrać. Pogódź się z tym! Ernesta: Ależ ja jestem z tym pogodzona. To twój wybór. Chcę ci za to zadać jedno pytanie. Dlaczego bierzesz udział w tym programie skoro jesteś futbolistą? Na pewno masz dużo pieniędzy! Brian: Każdy ma prawo do brania udziału. Nie próbuj wrzucić mnie pod autobus, bo nie uda ci się to. Ernesta: Nie próbuję! Po prostu zadałam ci pytanie i oczekuję normalnej odpowiedzi. Nie wyskakuj do mnie z pyskiem, bo sobie tego nie życzę! Levi i Alana rozmawiają na plaży opalając się. Alana uśmiecha się do mężczyzny, on odwzajemnia się tym samym. Alana: Nie gadaj, że lubisz surfować. Ja robię to profesjonalnie! Levi: Serio?! Chyba znalazłem kobietę marzenie! (śmieje się) Alana zaczyna się rumienić. Alana: Tylko żadnego showmancu! Nie po to tutaj jestem! (śmieje się) Levi: Poważnie, to niesamowite, że mamy wspólne zainteresowania i tak się dogadujemy już po dwóch dniach. Dwa dni, a czuję jakbym znał cię wieczność. Erin idzie do lasu z Lucasem. Erin: Jak ci mija dzień? Lucas: W porządku, a co tam? Erin: Okej. Smuci mnie, że Jessica nagadała na mnie takich niestworzonych rzeczy. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ona jest taka w stosunku do mnie. Lucas: Sam nie wiem. Pogadaj z nią. Erin: Próbowałam. Myślisz, że to coś dało? Staram się grać poza radarem, żeby nikogo nie wkurzyć, ale to i tak nie działa. Jessica rozmawia z Ernestą. Mówi jej, żeby nie przejmowała się głosowaniem gdyby przegrali, bo ona nie zamierza na nią głosować. Ernesta: Serio? Dzięki. A kogo chcecie wywalić? Jessica: Planujemy wywalić Erin. Wiem, że chciałabyś pozbyć się Briana za to co ci zrobił, ale nie jest to niestety możliwe. Musimy wygrywać zadania i Erin jest jedyną logiczną opcją. Ernesta: Ok, rozumiem to. Jak to mówią, jak długo nie jestem to ja to jest mi z tym dobrze. Mogę głosować na Erin, wszystko mi jedno. Myślałam, że będę na znacznie gorszej pozycji, dlatego dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Teraz wiem, że mogę ugrać znacznie więcej niż myślałam. Jessica: Po prostu nie rób niepotrzebnych dram, a wtedy na pewno nie odpadniesz. Ernesta: Nawet nie robiłam dramy tylko Brian to zrobił. Musiałam jakoś mu odpowiedzieć, żeby nie myślał sobie, że może mi dogadywać. Dzień 3 Chale W środku nocy pada i nikt nie może zasnąć. Uczestnicy są w złym stanie. Alana i Levi tulą się do siebie. Nad ranem na uczestników czeka treemail. Lucas wraca z nim i go czyta. Wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani nadchodzącym zadaniem. Maboko Sherry zadowolona i podekscytowana przychodzi z treemailem. Zawodnicy przygotowują się do zadania. Zadanie Maboko Uczestnicy są zdołowani porażką. Sojusz AJ-Casper-Cora-Kieran robi zebranie. Casper: Musimy zdecydować na kogo głosujemy. Cora: Monica czy Natalie? Kieran: Wolałbym głosować na Monice. Cora: Zgoda. Monica jest agresywniejsza strategicznie. Natalie zdaje się bardzo bierna. Kiedy Monica odpadnie, Natalie będzie zagubiona. To jest jej jedyna przyjaciółka tutaj. AJ: Musimy się dowiedzieć kog przeciwna strona targetuje. Cztery głosy to może nie być wystarczająco. Potrzebujemy przynajmniej pięć. Casper: Zgadzam się z tobą. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Spróbuję przekonać innych do głosowania na Monice. Casper rozmawia z Sherry na temat eliminacji. Sherry: Musimy pozbyć się Samuela, bo jest najsłabszy. Casper: Czyli nie Kieran? Sądziłem, że Monica bardzo chce się go pozbyć. Sherry: Nie. Kieran przyda nam się w zadaniach. Monica nie ma tu nic do gadania. Głosuj na Samuela. Casper: Ok. Tak zrobię. Sherry idzie pogadać z Natalie i Monicą. Sherry: Wszystko jest już załatwione. Casper odpada. Gadałam z Casperem i on jest za. Nie potrzebujemy głosów AJ, Cary i Kierana, bo i tak mamy już 6-4. Jesteśmy bezpieczne. Natalie: Super! Zróbmy to. Zagłosujmy na niego. Monica: Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo chcecie pozbyć się Samuela. Nie zauważyłam, żeby Kieran jakoś super poradził sobie w tym zadaniu. Może jest odrobinę lepszy sprawnościowo od Samuela, ale nie robi nic w obozie, a Samuel bardzo się stara. Kieran ma totalną wyjebkę. Naprawdę chcecie kogoś takiego ciągnąć dalej? Sherry: Monica, tu nie chodzi o to. Musimy odłożyć emocje na bok i kierować się rozumem, a rozum mówi, że Samuel to najlepsza opcja. Monica: Chyba twój rozum! I tak zagłosuję jak będę chciała. Zrobię to co uważam za słuszne i co pozwoli mi zajść dalej w tej grze. Natalie: Monia, zawsze możemy pozbyć się Kierana później. I tak go nikt nie lubi. Jestem pewna, że on nie ma żadnego sojuszu. On jest tak beznadziejny w tej grze, że pewnie i tak za niedługo zrezygnuje, bo zatęskni za domem. Kieran nadal nic nie robi w obozie. Monica: A ty co? Nadal nie zamierzasz nic robić? Mimo że mamy dziś radę i możesz odpaść? Kieran: Starałem się na zadaniu. Dzięki mnie prawie wygraliśmy. Monica: Prawie robi dużą różnicę. Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś nietykalny, bo tak nie jest. Rusz się w końcu do roboty. Twoje lenistwo mnie przeraża! Kieran: Nie jestem leniwy tylko nie jestem takim perfekcjonistą jak ty. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że odkładam siły na wyzwania. Przynajmniej nie ssę w nich tak bardzo jak ty. Monica: Uważaj na słowa szczylu! Gówniarz jeden. Natalie uspakaja Monice. Natalie: Monia, naprawdę nie warto. To zwykły imbecyl. Natalie: Jesteś bezczelny i chamski wobec mnie. Nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania. Kieran: Co ty pier******? Rozmawiam z Monicą, a nie z tobą. Monica, weź powiedz swojemu przydupasowi, żeby zeszła ze mnie. Monica: To jest moja przyjaciółka i ma prawo mnie bronić! Znajdź sobie swoich przyjaciół, którzy też będą cię bronić! Ale z takim charakterem to od razu ci mówię, że będzie ciężko. Kieran: Nie dziwię się, że jesteście przyjaciółkami, bo obie jesteście tak samo tępe. Natalie: Co? Wiesz, że to moje dzieci będą oglądały? Będziesz złoczyńcą w TV! Łajdaku jeden! Monica: Jak ciebie widzę to chce mi się wymiotować, Kieran. Jesteś rozwydrzonym bachorem i tyle mam ci do powiedzenia. Pewnie mama nadal za ciebie płaci i robi ci obiadki oraz robi pranie. Dam sobie głowę obciąć. Casper i AJ idą pogadać. Casper mówi AJ, że przeciwny sojusz chce głosować na Samuela i mogą albo wykonać łatwy ruch wywalając Samuela 9-1, albo pójść na całość i wywalić Monicę. Casper: Jeśli wywalimy Samuela, nie będą nawet podejrzewać, że mamy sojusz. Będą pewni siebie, a wtedy ich zblindsidujemy. Z drugiej strony jeśli zostawimy Monicę to damy im więcej władzy. Musimy poważnie to przemyśleć. AJ: Wiem o co ci chodzi. Ten ruch może zmienić całą grę. Musimy być ostrożni. To do nas należy ostateczna decyzja. Ty i ja. Reszta nie wie jak blisko jesteśmy. Tylko ja wiem o twoim HII. Casper: Dokładnie. Dlatego nie możemy pozwolić, żeby reszta wiedziała. Jesteśmy sojuszem w sojuszu. Inni zrobią co będziemy chcieli. Musimy więc podjąć decyzję. AJ: To trudne, bo to pierwsza rada i to może zmienić całą grę, ale lubię ryzyko. Samuel podchodzi do rozmawiających AJ i Caspera, pyta ich o plany na radę. AJ: Głosuj na Monicę. Samuel: Na pewno? Ona odpadnie? AJ: 100%. Zaufaj mi. Samuel: Jeśli to pozwoli mi zajść dalej to zrobię to. Zagłosuję na nią. AJ: Jesteś bezpieczny. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to zagłosować na Monicę. Nie mów o tym nikomu. Casper: Ludzie nie mogą wiedzieć, że Monica jest zagrożona, bo to będzie blindside. Inaczej on się nie uda. Musi pozostać to w tajemnicy między nami. Samuel: Rozumiem. Jeśli tego chcecie to niech tak będzie. Samuel odchodzi. Krąży po lesie. Nadchodzi wieczór, czas na radę. Uczestnicy biorą swoje pochodnie i wyruszają na miejsce, gdzie kogoś wyeliminują. Rada Plemienia Uczestnicy docierają na miejsce i siadają. Czeka już na nich Jeff Probst. Jeff: Ogień w tej grze symbolizuje życie. Jeśli wasz ogień zgaśnie, stanie się to też z waszym życiem w tej grze. To pierwsza rada w tym sezonie. Zapalcie swoje pochodnie. Uczestnicy zapalają swoje pochodnie. Jeff: AJ, cały dzień spędziłaś na exile. Zostałaś uznana za najsłabszą. Jak się z tym czujesz? Jaka była atmosfera kiedy wróciłaś do obozu? AJ: Atmosfera była bardzo miła. Każdy powitał mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Myślę, że udowodniłam wszystkim, że nie jestem najsłabszym ogniwem. Dałam z siebie wszystko podczas zadania. Na exile same z Ernestą rozpaliłyśmy ogień. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie widzą, że to pierwsze wrażenie było mylne. Jeff: Sherry, a czy wam udało się rozpalić ogień? Sherry: Tak Jeff. Jay tego dokonał. Jesteśmy z niego bardzo dumni. To nasz bohater. Jeff: Jay, naprawdę jesteś bohaterem plemiennym? Jakie to uczucie? Jay: Nie nazwałbym tak tego. Po prostu zrobiłem co miałem zrobić. Cieszę się, że jestem kimś wartościowym dla swojego plemienia. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jeff: Monica, macie ogień, macie szałas, jak to się więc stało, że odnieśliście taką klęskę? Monica: Jeśli mam być szczera, Jeff, to niektórzy nie robią kompletnie nic w obozie i myślą, że są nietykalni. Bardzo mnie to wkurza, bo ja jestem pracowitą osobą. Moim zdaniem właśnie przez takie osoby przegraliśmy, bo atmosfera nie jest zbyt miła. Nie jesteśmy tak zgrani jak być powinniśmy, bo niektórzy sami chcą być na uboczu nie pomagając nic innym. Kieran: Jeff, wiem, że chodzi o mnie. Jeff: Chodzi o ciebie? Kieran: Tak, to zabawne, bo jestem najsprawniejszym facetem, a Monica ma do mnie jakiś problem tylko dlatego, że się nie przepracowuję. Ja po prostu zostawiam siły na zadania. Jeśli chcą mnie wyeliminować, niech to zrobią, ale wtedy będą w totalnej dupie. Monica: O Boże, znowu się zaczyna... Jeff: Casper, jaki jest więc plan na głosowanie? Możecie wyeliminować kogoś dobrego w zadaniach lecz niestarającego się w obozie lub możecie wybrać osobę słabszą, która się stara. Jaka będzie twoja decyzja? Casper: To bardzo ciekawe pytanie, Jeff, bo w obozie już dnia trzeciego zapanował chaos. Niektórych pochłonęła paranoja, a to dopiero początek gry. Boję się co będzie dalej. Wiem już jak zagłosuję i jestem pewien, że to głosowanie bardziej zjednoczy plemię. Monica uśmiecha się. Jeff: Samuel, Casper mówi o paranoi. Naprawdę było tak źle? Samuel: Jeffrey, powiem ci prawdę. Sam zacząłem panikować kiedy dowiedziałem się, że moje imię jest rzucane do eliminacji. Od lat marzyłem, żeby zagrać w tę grę, więc po prostu ogarnęła mnie paranoja, że mogę odpaść już dnia trzeciego. Może jestem najstarszy, ale mam wiele do zaoferowania. Proszę plemię, żeby mnie nie wyeliminowali, bo jestem lojalny i jestem samotnym łowcą. Nie mam w tej grze nikogo. Jin uśmiecha się. Jeff: Jin, zostałeś wybrany na lidera. Jakie to uczucie być liderem? Jin: To bardzo odpowiedzialne stanowisko. Jestem dumny, że zostałem wybrany, ale sprawiło to też, że niektórzy są na mnie wściekli. Oczywiście wybrałem AJ na najsłabsze ogniwo, ale teraz widzę, że ona wcale nim nie jest. To była po prostu decyzja pod wpływem chwili. Nie znaliśmy się, a ja od razu musiałem dokonać wyboru. Wiem, że popełniłem błąd. AJ: W porządku. Wybaczam ci. Jeff: Cora, to bardzo ciekawe, co Jin powiedział, bo jedna decyzja w tej grze może wszystko zmienić. Cora: Masz rację. Liczy się każdy szczegół. Musisz pracować nad wszystkim i być ostrożnym. Jeśli będziesz zbyt pewny siebie, wylecisz. Tak właśnie jest w Survivor. Jeff: Kieran, czy ktoś poczuł się zbyt pewny siebie? Kieran: Jeśli chodzi o mnie, ja jestem pewny siebie z natury. I tak, jestem pewny. Jestem pewny, że mój plan się powiedzie, że mogę ufać moim ludziom, że inni mnie potrzebują, że jestem kimś wartościowym dla plemienia. Nie licząc Natalie i Monici, bo one mnie nie obchodzą. W tej grze po prostu trzeba pokłaść w kimś zaufanie. Nie możesz nie ufać nikomu, bo wtedy to cię zabije, dlatego jestem dziś pewny w swoje plany. Jeff: Samuel, a jak z tobą? Jesteś pewny? Samuel: Nikt do późna nie rozmawiał ze mną o grze. Dopiero po przegranej o immunitet wszystko się zmieniło i zaczęły rodzić się rozmowy o strategii. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, bo zdałem sobie sprawę w jakiej pozycji się znajduję, ale ufam osobom z którymi rozmawiałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę przez nich zdradzony już podczas pierwszej rady. Jeff: Wow, co za rada! Z waszych słów wynika, że już powstały sojusze. Monica, czy naprawdę tak jest? Monica: Jeff, to Survivor, oczywiście, że są sojusze. (śmieje się) Ja jestem bardzo pewna w swój sojusz i wiem, że nie zostanę zdradzona. Otoczyłam się ludźmi, którym mogę ufać. Jeśli jesteś pod wrażeniem tej rady, czekaj tylko na to głosowanie! Jeff: To brzmiało jak zachęta, więc jesteście gotowi? Czas na pierwsze głosowanie w tym sezonie. Cora, jesteś pierwsza. Cora oddaje swój głos, następnie Jay, Casper. Słyszymy uzasadnienie Caspera, ale nie widzimy jego głosu. Casper (głosuje na ?): Myślę o dalszych etapach gry i robię to, co uważam, że jest dla naszego plemienia najlepsze, bo jesteśmy drużyną. See ya later. Później głosuje AJ. Widzimy głos i uzasadnienie Natalie. Natalie (głosuje na Samuela): Przykro mi, ale to ty dziś stąd odpadniesz, bo potrzebujemy utrzymać plemię silne. Musimy wygrywać zadania, a ty nam w tym nie pomożesz. Następnie głos oddaje Sherry, Kieran, Jin, Monica. Jako ostatni głos oddaje Samuel. Widzimy głos mężczyzny i jego uzasadnienie. Samuel (głosuje na Monice): Jesteś świetną, piękną kobietą, ale jeśli to moje jedyne koło ratunkowe to nie mam wyboru, wybacz. Jeff: '''Pójdę przeliczyć głosy. Jeff przeliczył głosy i wrócił z urną. '''Jeff: Decyzja jest ostateczna. Wyeliminowana osoba pożegna się z grą. Pierwszy głos... ... ... ... SAMUEL Samuel nie wygląda na zdziwionego. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SAMUEL Samuel kręci zawiedziony głową. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SAMUEL To trzy głosy Samuel. Samuel: Wiedziałem. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MONICA Trzy głosy Samuel, jeden głos Monica. Monica uśmiecha się. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MONICA! Trzy głosy Samuel, dwa głosy Monica. Pozostalo pięć głosów. Z twarzy Monici znika uśmiech i zamienia się w przerażenie. Kobieta rozgląda się po twarzach swoich współplemieńców nie wiedząc co się dzieje. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MONICA! Trzy głosy Samuel, trzy głosy Monica. Mamy remis. Cztery głosy pozostały. Monica: Co do cholery?! AJ, Casper i Kieran uśmiechają się do siebie. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... KIERAN! Trzy głosy Monica, trzy głosy Samuel, jeden głos Kieran. Trzy głosy pozostały. Kieran wybucha śmiechem. Kieran: Wow! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SAMUEL! Cztery głosy Samuel, trzy głosy Monica, jeden głos Kieran. Dwa głosy pozostały. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MONICA! Cztery głosy Monica, cztery głosy Samuel, jeden głos Kieran. Mamy remis. Pozostał ostatni głos. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z Survivor: Kenya jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MONICA! Monica, pięć głosów wystarczy, przynieś mi swoją pochodnię. Monica jest zszokowana. Sherry, Jay, Jin i Natalie również są w szoku. AJ, Casper, Kieran i Cora posyłają sobie uśmiechy. Samuel oddycha z ulgą. Monica przynosi pochodnię Jeffowi. Jeff: Monica, plemię przemówiło. Jeff gasi pochodnię Monici. Kobieta odchodzi bez słowa kiwając tylko głową z niedowierzania. Jeff: '''Mówiliście dużo o zaufaniu i pewności siebie. Z tej rady wynika, że ktoś poczuł się zbyt pewny siebie, bo miejsce miał właśnie pierwszy blindside w sezonie. Może czas zastanowić się kto naprawdę jest wam lojalny. Możecie wracać do obozów. Uczestnicy biorą swoje pochodnie i wracają do obozów. Finałowe słowa W następnym odcinku... Po eliminacji Monici niektórzy znajdują się na dnie. Jedna uczestniczka jest przekonana, że to Jay głosował na Monice, a nie Casper... '''Natalie: Mówię ci, jestem pewna, że Jay na nią głosował! To szczur. Przez niego odpadła. Tutaj nie można ufać nikomu. Tymczasem w Chale konflikt Jessici i Erin osiąga apogeum. Jessica: Ta wywłoka jest beznadziejna. Gdybym mogła to uderzyłabym ją w twarz!